In Love With a Bad Guy
by TaintedStories
Summary: What happens when King Atem's cousin, who's High Priest Seto's sister is kidnapped by the notorious thief Bakura? Thief Bakura/OC
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**I don't not own most of these characters. I don't own YuGiOh either. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi!**

**The Beginning**

The scorching sun of Egypt attacked my body. I had to shield my eyes from the bright light. Today the new pharaoh will be crowned. Amazing. Just what I needed. I was the pharaoh's cousin and I hated the life of the royals. I wanted adventure. Action and suspense. Not this. I wandered the long winding halls of the palace. Although it's great in size I memorized every passageway, secret or not.

"Isis. What is Ra's name are you doing? You should be getting ready for the ceremony," said the high priest Seto who was also known as my brother. Wouldn't mother be proud of him? He gained so much. One of the youngest guardians of the millennium items. I however, well let's say I'm a magician… under training. Master Mahad, who is my mentor, always tells me, you have great potential but you just have to work a little harder. I never do anything right.

"Yes, my beloved brother. And you should hurry and get ready to. I think I see a brown stain on your clothing. That's not good at all," I teased him and I quickly ran to my room.

What should I wear? Dressing up was always a hassle. I despised it more than the cockroaches who roamed the earth freely, for I have a phobia of them. I picked out a pure white dress that was loose from the top, tight at the waist and loosened at the bottom and reached all the way and covered my feet. The sleeves draped over my shoulders and reached all the way to my elbows. For the jewelry I opted for something simple, for I hated wearing too much and decided to not wear any makeup. I wore my shoes and quickly ran out because I was late.

"What were you doing all this time Isis," whispered Gamila, guardian of the millennium necklace. Oh what I would do to be just like her. She's a much respected women, beautiful and gets adventure. People go to her for advice and her orders are always commands. I mean her name means beautiful for Ra's sake. I, on the other hand, am nothing like her. As a matter of fact I am nothing like the rest of Egyptians. My hair is jet black and pin straight that reaches a little past my shoulders with a weird layered cut. My eyes are big and have a brilliant green color and my skin is fair. Aside from that I'm much too tiny and flimsy. I am so clumsy and can't be functional. Such an oddball I am.

"I was getting ready," I whispered back. She gave me her "yea right" glare.

"Isis why is it you never wear makeup. This is a sacred ceremony and you should dress and look accordingly. And where is your jewelry?" Gamila sighed.

"Hehe, I guess I forgot," I said nervously. We both entered the great hall where the ceremony was to be held. There was the pharaoh and the other five sacred guardians of the seven millennium items. Master Karim with the millennium scale, Master Mahad with the millennium ring, Master Aknadin with the millennium eye, Master Shada with the millennium key, my brother Seto with the millennium rod and the pharaoh with the millennium puzzle.

I took my place and moments later the ceremony began. To call this "sacred" ceremony boring was an understatement. I started fiddling with the ring on my finger when a guard burst in half way through the ceremony.

" We've caught the king of thieves your highness," yelled the guard. A sign of relief passed everyone's face except mine. King of thieves, oh interesting.

"Bring him in," ordered the pharaoh. The guards brought him in. He had really tanned skin and grayish bluish eyes and under his right eye laid a great scar. His hair was white and went a little past his neck. I was interested in meeting this king of thieves.

The guards pushed the man towards the pharaoh.

"I dismiss everyone except the guardians," order Pharaoh Atem. However, I didn't listen and went to stand between my mentor and brother.

"Isis you must leave, this is no place for you at the moment," Seto said.

"I can help with my power. Please let me stay. I always wanted to see thief with my own eyes," I pleaded.

"This is too dangerous for you Isis. Leave now," Master Mahad said to me.

"But master, please let me stay. You can consider this like some kind of good experience for me and I could also try out my powers. I've been practicing really, really hard," I prayed they'd agree. They looked at each other for a long moment and finally agreed to let me stay. YES!

**P.S.** SO hello to whoever reads this fanfic. First off, thank you for reading. This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so I'm pretty excited. This is also my first time using this website so if any of you got tips for me, it will be very appreciated. Also, just a warning, the beginning might be a little boring but over time, I'll hopefully improve. And for me to improve, I'd really appreciate it, if you guys have any comments on how I can improve my writing! Compliments are also very welcome! ^_^ Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy! 3


	2. Chapter 2- The Meeting

**I don't not own most of these characters. I don't own YuGiOh either. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi!**

**The Meeting**

"State your name," commanded the pharaoh.

"You've been chasing after me all these years and don't know my name. How pitiful," replied a raspy voice. For some reason it made me shiver but I wasn't scared. "My name is Bakura."

"Bakura, you've terrorized the lands and the people of Egypt long enough and it's time for your punishment," said the pharaoh. "You shall die in a week's time." In return Bakura smirked.

"Your highness, if you don't mind can one of my students use her powers on this thief. She has much potential and you won't be disappointed in what she can do," Master Mahad asked the pharaoh.

"Who is this student of yours," the pharaoh asked.

"Isis, your majesty," he replied. I came out from behind your brother's protection and faced the pharaoh. I bowed politely.

"Isis, are you sure about this. This thief is very dangerous and might put you in harm," the pharaoh said in a concerned voice.

I replied a little hesitantly but I was confident in my powers, "I am my pharaoh."

"Very well then," he nodded. He gestured for the guards to bind him beyond the shackles on his hands and feet that made it already hard enough to move.

"That isn't necessary your highness. I will handle this without you bounding him. All I ask is that you allow me some time alone with him." everyone turned and was shocked at my request. Hesitantly, one by one left the room.

"Fine but I will leave the shackles on him," said the pharaoh before he left. I nodded my head.

"Feeling a little brave aren't we," said the raspy voice.

"Huh? Wait, what do you mean by that?" I questioned him.

"You made the wrong mistake by not letting them bound me. Any last requests," he threatened. I laughed hysterically.

"Oh my Ra, this is the first time I encountered a thief. You're very funny," I returned to being serious, "I want to ask you a few questions. You know about your dangerous thief life," I made scary hand gestures for some reason, "Then I'll use my magic on you. I'm under training so you might die in the process so I guess I have to ask you questions first."

He went to grab my throat but I quickly grabbed his hand but he was way too strong for me to move it away. It's worth it to sneak out of the palace and play with the tough kids. You learn a few moves.

"It seems like we have some moves," Bakura chuckled.

I looked up to meet his eyes. For the first time I realized how tall he is or maybe how short I was.

"Can you not attack me? I just want to ask a few questions," I asked politely. Darn it I'm way too nice to anyone.

"Well then. But you know a man cannot answer questions on an empty stomach," he said. I felt bad for him. They probably didn't feed him. I look around and brought back a lot of fruits, a bottle of wine and some water.

"Here you go," I handed him the food. He gave me a look that made me feel stupid

"I'm kind of tied up. I don't think I'll be able to feed myself," he then gave me mysterious smirk. "How about you feed me?"

I gave him a death glare. I didn't want to feed him but I wanted answers. Hesitantly I reached up to his mouth and gave him a grape. I sat down.

"You should sit down, you're a little too tall and I'm tired of standing and looking up to you," I said. "You're not somebody I would look up to."

"Why don't we try you're a little too short." He replied as he sat down. I was offended.

"Can you tell me about the life of a thief?" I asked as I fed him.

After he finished all the food (He technically devoured all the food and chugged the drinks) he looked at me. His face was messy so I got a piece of cloth and wiped his face. I noticed how rough his skin was. He gave me the same smirk he did before and I quickly moved away my hand.

"Let's see. Where do I start? Well we get to do whatever we please, get whatever we want and no one tells us what to do," he said. I looked at him then stood up for he didn't give me the answer I was really expecting and I was getting bored (I get bored really easily). For the first time I looked down on him but that didn't last long because he stood up.

"Okay. Now it's time for me to do my job," I said smiling. I was excited about using my powers. I was going to use my powers to see the beast inside this man. He chuckled at me.

I stood there with my hands on my temples and my eyes closed. I concentrated hard. Suddenly I felt a rush of coldness and darkness. Then right in front of me appeared a great evil beast. I was scared but I wanted to look at it longer but it was to overpowering. I opened my eyes.

He stood there in front of me with his famous smirk. He was way too close and so I moved back.

"It seems like you met my lovely Deabound," he said in an amused voice. He started to laugh psychotically. I looked at him with horror. How can someone bear such an evil monster within them?

As if I have cued them in, the pharaoh and the six guardians entered the hall.

"What is it Isis? What happened," master Mahad asked.

"That man bears a great evil creature within him," I said. Then without warning, Bakura released the creature.

"Good. You're all here now I can destroy you all and take back what rightfully belongs to me," Bakura yelled. "Say hello to Deabound!"

"Guardians summon your creatures," commanded Seto. All six guardians summoned their monster and started to attack the evil creature but not a scratch appeared on it.

"Unbelievable! The monster wasn't even affected by our attacks," said master Shada.

I was standing behind my brother for his protection. How foolish of me. Never do I fight for myself and I always rely on someone to protect me. I was a wimp and I have had enough of how much of a coward I was. I stepped from my brother's shadow. This time I will help and prove myself.

"Well, it seems her beautifulness has finally come to join us," Bakura said sarcastically.

"Get back Isis!" Seto ordered you

"No, I will protect you this time around brother," I replied. Luckily, I sounded more confident than I felt. "I summon Magician of Black Chaos."

The Magician of Black Chaos was the beast living inside of me. That was probably the best thing I have since they said that it's supposedly stronger than all the guardians' beasts.

"ATTACK," I commanded my monster. The last thing I saw was a cloud of dark smoke and then darkness.


	3. Chapter 3- And he comes Back Again

**I don't not own most of these characters. I don't own YuGiOh either. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi!**

**And He Comes Back Again**

My eyes fluttered open. In front of me was my brother Seto with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay," he asked. I sat up.

What happened I asked myself? Oh yes we were fighting Bakura's Deabound and next thing I know I'm right in my bed.

"I'm okay. How about everyone else and are you okay," I asked Seto.

"Everyone's okay but Bakura managed to escape," he replied. I looked down at my hands in shame. It was my fault that bandit escaped.

"I'm sorry," I said in a low voice.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You actually managed to weaken the beast," master Karim said walking in. "We on the other hand couldn't defeat it."

The pharaoh rushed in, "My dear Isis, are you okay," he asked.

"I am fine my pharaoh. I am sorry that I have disappointed you and let him get away," I apologized to him.

"You mustn't apologize. You did your best and that what counts," the pharaoh said caringly. After a while everyone left my room so I could "rest."

My best? That was my worst. What were they trying to get at? I'm such a failure and I will never be of any use. Why Ra, why must you make me nothing but a weak useless girl. I stood and looked out my window. The moon was overly beautiful today. Too bad I wasn't the moon. I went to lie in my bed and soon enough I fell asleep.

The sun found its way through my window and I heard numerous of knocks on my door.

"Milady, you shouldn't oversleep. It's improper for a young lady of your status. Master Mahad awaits you milady. If sleep anymore you'll be late," nagged my nanny. I dragged myself out of my bed and slowly got dressed. I wore a plain skirt and shirt, got my shoes on, and slowly walked outside to the courtyard.

"This is the second week in a row that you're late Isis," master Mahad said irritatingly. "'Are you trying to set a record."

"No master. I'm sorry for being late," I replied. For some reason I wasn't feeling so energetic and annoying as always.

My classmates giggled at me. Nothing new.

"Isis, what's up," my best friend Mana came running to me.

"Hey," I said

"So tell about yesterday. I heard that you got to use your powers on that thief. What did you do? Tell me, tell me," Mana begged me.

As I was about to explain my great failure, someone knocked over the walls of the palace. Everyone fell back and there was a great cloud of smoke.

"Mana," I yelled

"I'm right here Isis," she coughed

"Are you alright," I said as I was helping her up. There was still some dust.

"Yes, but I don't think that will last long," she had a horrified look on her face. I looked at what she was staring at and I see the horrible Deabound in front of me. He's back.

"You missed me," said the familiar raspy voice.

"Mana! Isis! Leave now," yelled master Mahad.

I looked around and no one was there. Everyone probably fled once the wall was knocked down.

"I don't think that would be necessary. After all she was the only one who was able to hurt my Deabound, for a moment," he said laughing. "I must congratulate her myself." He started walking toward us and for the first time he noticed Mana.

"What do we have here," he mused. "Could it be another magician under training." He laughed hysterically and it seemed like he was going to hurt her.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her or else," I warned

"Or else what," he questioned.

"Illusion magician, attack," I heard master Mahad shout.

"No one likes unexpected attacks, Deabound attack that stupid man," he commanded. With one slash of his tail, Deabound knocked out master Mahad and his monster.

"Master Mahad," screamed me and Mana in unison.

"Now, where was I," he asked himself. "Oh yes I was about to hurt this young lady right here." He slapped her so hard that she fell on the ground and started bleeding.

"Mana," I screamed. "Why you filthy thief!" I swung my arm at him but he blocked it swiftly. He then grabbed my arm and twisted it. I winced.

"You dare challenge me," he said angrily. "I'll show you. No one dares to challenge me. You can't even walk around the castle without someone protecting you!"

He then threw me on the floor. My wrist hurt terribly. The king of thieves seemed to not find this enough torture for me so he picked me up by my hair.

I held back my tears. I didn't want to appear weak, but secretly I was wishing someone would hurry up and come. I was weak and there was no denying it.

"Let her go now, Bakura," yelled Gamila. I smiled. Someone had finally come. Only moments later did the other guardians and the pharaoh appear.

"Awww, but I was just beginning to have fun," Bakura replied to her. "Go Deabound; attack these pathetic so called guardians."

The evil creature attacked with its tail but luckily they managed to get out in time.

"I no longer need your pathetic millennium items. I have found a force way stronger and I hope you don't mind me taking it home with me," he yelled as he pulled me by the hair closer to him. "I hope you don't mind either." He whispered in my ear.

"Get away from me you filthy rat," I screamed as I struggled against his strength. Somehow I managed to escape his grip. I ran towards my brother but something started to wrap itself around me and picked me off the ground.

"Duos, attack that evil," my brother yelled but Deabound just took him down. Seto kneeled down in pain.

"Seto!" I screamed and began to struggle again. Tears began forming but I didn't dare let any escape.

"Leave my sister alone," Seto told Bakura.

"I don't think so," he calmly replied. "Deabound!"

The monster started attacking everyone one by one and one by one fell before the evil creature. Then suddenly the grip the monster became tighter and tighter until all I saw was darkness.


	4. Chapter 4- Where in the Lands of Egypt

**I don't not own most of these characters. I don't own YuGiOh either. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi!**

**Where in the Lands of Egypt am I**

I began to slowly open my eyes. Have I gone blind or something? It's way too dark. I sat up and my eyes began to adjust to the dark. I looked around. This isn't my room. Where, in Ra's name, am I? I began thinking even though it's not a hobby I am too fond of. Oh yea, I was attacked for a second time by that psycho. Maybe the damage I took in was too much so my brother put me another room. I felt my body for bandages but all I had was a bandaged wrist. That Bakura guy must've really hurt my wrist. Well maybe I should go find Seto and tell him I'm alright and see if Mana is alright too.

I walked outside the room only to find the halls only a tad bit brighter than my room. I wondered if they put me in the dungeons. Maybe I messed up so bad this time.

"Seto! Mana! Pharaoh," I started calling their names. The halls were cold and dreary and for some reason I started to be scared and out of nowhere my legs started running, and I was frantically called my friends' names.

"Oww, can I really not see," I joked to myself. I hit something hard. "What kind of wall would be in such a stupid place?"

I looked up to see the wall only to see something more horrifying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed so loud that I'm pretty sure that I woke up the dead. The figure in front of me was startled.

"What? Did you see a ghost? ," Bakura asked me irritatingly.

"No," I shook my head. "I saw you!" I started to run in the opposite direction but he instantly grabbed my wrist. Ouch, he grabbed the broken one.

"Where do you think you're going," he asked me.

"What else, I was going to warn the others that you were in the castle so they can capture you," I sternly replied. He again started to laugh hysterically. Can he ever laugh normally?

"You're in my land now. The only people who'd actually listen to you are the souls that roam this land," he kept laughing.

"You freaking dirty, lowlife jerk," I screamed and with my free hand I punched him right in the nose with all my strength. "Where, in the lands of Egypt, am I?"

He turned and looked at me. His eyes showed anger, so much anger that it made my skin crawl. His face was so close to mine I was pretty sure he could hear my skin crawl.

"What did you say you bitch," he bellowed. His breathe didn't smell as bad as I thought it would be. I wasn't really scared but he really did startle me. I decided to have some fun with him.

"Your breathe stinks," I yelled. That however wasn't true. His breathe was kind of minty. He grabbed my wrist even harder. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

"You're in my territory now. It'd be wise to follow my rules if I were you," he whispered loudly in my ear.

"Yea, I didn't think about that," I said

"Well, now's a great time to think about it," and with that he threw me on the ground hard.

"Damn. For all his speeches and power, he surely doesn't know how to treat a lady," I mumbled.

"What was that," he asked threateningly.

"Oh nothing, I just said umm…. How much I do love your haircut," I gave him a fake smile.

"Sure. Guards! Take this overly privileged princess to the rest of the slaves. We could use a new one," he ordered.

"I am not a privileged princess," I protested but he glared at me and I held my mouth.

"Ohh, I forgot to welcome you to Kul Ena," he added.


	5. Chapter 5- At the Pharaoh's Palace

**I don't not own most of these characters. I don't own YuGiOh either. All rights go Kazuki Takahashi!**

**Meanwhile at the Pharaoh's Palace (side story #1)**

"Dammit! He got away again and this time he has my sister," Seto yelled as punched the table.

"Seto, you must calm down," Gamila said.

"Gamila's right. Doing this won't help. You must calm down so we could figure out a way to save Isis and capture Bakura," Karim said

"How can you tell me to calm down," Seto yelled. "My sister is in danger and she is with that lowlife thief. And not any thief, she's been captured by the KING OF THIEVES! Who the hell knows what he could do! You can stay here and devised your so called plan. I am going to find my sister!" And with that Seto took the guards and left the room.

"I don't blame the man," Mahad said. "Knowing this thief, Isis could very much be killed and knowing Isis, well, let's just say if he wasn't planning to kill her he would've."

"Actually, I don't think that this Bakura will harm Isis," Shada entered the room. "Did you hear him when he said, that he found a power much greater than the millennium items?"

Gamila looked at Shada. "You don't mean to say that Isis was power he was talking about. She is a mere student of Mahad's and could barely handle a simple spell."

"That maybe true Gamila but when she first entered my class I felt this force within her that rivaled any other," Mahad said.

"Master Aknadin," the guardians bowed in unison. He was the oldest of the guardians.

"Have you devised a plan to return Isis," Aknadin asked.

"We were just discussing that Master Aknadin," Karim answered.

"Well, someone should go and report our progress to the pharaoh," Aknadin suggested.

"I'll go," Mana appeared at the doorway.

"Go away Mana. This isn't a game," Mahad told Mana.

Mana had a serious face which was very unusual for her. "Isis is my closest friend and she helps me all the time. It's time for me to step in and save her too. I want to rescue Isis," Mana was serious.

"I think we should give her a chance. She is Isis' friend," Shada said.

The guardians agreed and Mana went to report to the Pharaoh.

"My king you must rest. This isn't good for your health," begged one of the servants

"I cannot rest! My dear cousin is in grave danger and I am not able to do nothing about it," Atem angrily yelled.

"Will it make you feel better to know that the guardians are making a plan to find Isis," Mana chimed in.

"Mana," Atem exclaimed in relief

**Note:** So this is for those who feel kind of lost. Yes this is a first person story through the eyes of Isis. However, I will every once in a while change to third person when Isis is not included in the chapter. Those chapters are side stories. I do this so I could update you guys about what is happening meanwhile she's kidnapped or if there is someone else's thoughts I want you to see. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed these first five chapters!


	6. Chapter 6- It Couldn't be Worse

**I don't own most of these character. I don't own YuGiOh either. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**The first day of dreadful work**

"Get up already," yelled a voice. What? "Get up sleeping beauty. It's time for work." It was Aloli. I could recognize that manly woman voice anywhere. I got up and went straight to the kitchen. The out of nowhere my stomach sent me a sign. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything from yesterday. Even though I was in the kitchen there was no sign of food. I guess I have to ask the dreaded Aloli.

"Umm, Aloli. Is there any food here? I'm very hungry," I asked trying to be as polite as possible. She looked down on me.

"Too bad kiddo you didn't wake up early enough for breakfast. The master eats now. You're going have to wait for supper," she said. It seems like she's enjoying this. My stomach growled again. "Oh and you're bringing out the plates to master Bakura." Dammit. One by one I took out the plates to the table. As I was bringing out the last plate Bakura entered the room, shirtless. I started to get flustered and dropped the plate. I went ahead to pick it up. Bakura looked over and I closed my eyes. Darn it, he's going to kill me.

"Are you going to stay in that position for too long," he told me. I held my breath. "You know this was my favorite dish."

"Oops. Hehe. Mistakes happen you know," I had my eyes still closed.

"Open your damn eyes," he yelled at me.

"No," I answered quickly. "First you must put a shirt on."

He slapped my cheek that he slashed the day before. It hurt a lot. It didn't heal fully yet. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up. "Do you dare defy my command? I'll say it again and you better listen to me if you know what's best for you," he bellowed angrily. I was in trouble. "Open your eyes!"

I didn't know what to do. I was scared and didn't want to get hit again. I opened my eyes and looked away.

"You look at me you little wretch when I'm talking to you," He bellowed. Everyone was watching us now. He forced my head to face him and I quickly shut my eyes. "It seems like breaking commands is a hobby of yours."

"You could say that," I said sarcastically. Did I have to add that line? He slapped me so hard that I fell on the floor and I spit out blood. It also seemed like my wound had reopen because my cheek started bleeding.

The evil thing (Bakura) started to walk towards me and I tried to crawl back but I was too weak. Did you forget I didn't get breakfast and I have just been beaten? He squatted down next to me and looked me straight in the eye. "Now you will learn to follow the rules," he said and gave me a final kick in the stomach. That was my last straw and I just fell over.


	7. Chapter 7- Seto

**I don't own most of these character. I don't own YuGiOh either. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Seto (Side story #2)**

All the guards were lined up in front of the palace.

"Guards! You are to search every spec of sand in the land of Egypt! Don't leave a house unsearched and question every person you see. Anyone you deem suspicious, they are to be brought here before me," Seto commanded. "Now go!" All the guards left their positions and followed Seto into the lands of Egypt.

"Don't worry sister! I'll bring you back home," Seto swore to himself.

Note:Lol, so this chapter/ side story was short but it's all good! 3


	8. Chapter 8- Homesick

**I don't own most of these character. I don't own YuGiOh either. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Homesick**

I woke up to find myself in the slave room. No one tended to my wounds as I hoped so I started to use my powers to heal myself. That's easier said than done. I couldn't even do a simple levitating spell and now I'm trying to heal myself. I used all my knowledge to heal myself. Nothing. I gave up. Why in the world am I trying to stay alive? Maybe if I die, that'll be better for everyone. I'll put everyone out of their misery. I've been nothing but trouble ever since I was brought into this world. I'll also put myself out of my own misery. I wanted to cry. I faced the corner and buried my head in my knees. Calm down, don't cry. I was trying to comfort myself. Where's Seto? He always knows how to make me happy. I imagined my brother Seto trying to comfort me but it didn't work.

Without warning someone entered the room. Could it be the evil thing trying to kill me? I shivered at the thought. I tightly shut my eyes and saying my last prayers.

"Are you okay," asked a kind voice. It was a man. I slowly turned and in front of me I saw one of the slaves. He looked young like 19 or 20. He was built but not so big and he was tall. And like most Egyptians his skin was tan, dark brown eyes and black wavy hair.

"Huh? I'm okay. Thanks for asking," I hesitantly thanked him. You can never be sure of what these slaves are capable of. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ruia. And I know you, you're Isis," he replied. No duh you know my name. That Aloli woman practically published my name for the world. "You know, no one ever dared do what you did back there."

"What, you mean what I did with that thing Bakura. He deserves more than that but I was just warming up," so I'm the first to do that. Wow! Hehe.

He looked at me with horror. "What is it a cockroach," I yelled. I got up and started to freak out. I hate cockroaches and with these conditions you might expect worse.

"No, you called master Bakura "that thing." You mustn't call him like that. If he finds out he'll surely torture you and you'll die," he said with a concerned voice. "You should never challenge him."

"Oh really. Well guess what," I said in a rather loud voice. "I will challenge Bakura and show him. He took me away from my home and that I will not forgive. I will make sure that I do challenge him." And you never know, that may just be my personal ticket out of here I added to myself.

Soon the rest of the slaves came in for a break.

"Hey new girl, I wouldn't do that again if I were you," said Hebony. I recognized her because that was the women who Aloli directed my ugliness to.

"You better not treat master Bakura the way you did again," yelled this girl she look around my age. "It's not good for his health. And if you do I'll make sure you die." She gave dirty look and left. What in Ra's name was that all about?

"Don't mind her. That Bast and she is obsessed with the master. She even told us that she'll marry him," Ruia explained.

"Who in their right minds would be obsessed with that person," I asked horrified. Someone like Bast would be. Again my stomach gave me the sign of hunger.

"Uhh, Ruia, is there any food here I could eat. I am starving and I haven't eaten anything from yesterday," I asked

"There is. Just follow me and be ever so quiet and let me do all the talking," he said. I agreed and with that we got up to leave.

"Where do you two think you're going," Aloli asked yelling. Was it necessary that she yells?

"Master Bakura trusted me to show her the chores she must do daily. Now if you'll excuse us, we have some business to attend to," Ruia replied. Aloli looked annoyed. As if someone stole her place as number one.

We exited the dreaded slave room and started walking to the food.

"Stop right there," yelled a guard. I was about to run but Ruia held me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to show the new slave where her daily chores are located," Ruia answered calmly. And with that the guard left us.

"You're pretty good at this," I told Ruia. He just smiled and didn't say anything.

"We're here," he said. He opened the door and we didn't find what we were looking for.

"What?! Where did it go? This is supposed to be to food storage room!" Ruia exclaimed. There was gold, gold and more gold. I was staring in amazement

I hear Ruia gasp. I turned around to see what was happening and Bakura was standing in front of the doorway. Angry.

"What do you think you're doing," he yelled.

"Master, I can explain," Ruia began but he was cut off by Bakura. He grabbed Ruia by neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Who gave you permission to enter without permission," he yelled again. Ruia's eyes were getting big and his face was turning purple. I had to do something and fast. It's my fault that Ruia brought me here.

"Let him go," I threatened or tried to. It sounded more like a plea.

"Why is he your boyfriend and I didn't know," he asked amusingly. He's gone too far.

"Fine if you won't listen to me maybe my Magician of Black Chaos can get through," I tried to yell as loud as Bakura but it only sounded like his normal voice. "I summon Magician of Black Chaos."

My magician appeared. I felt safe when it was around. I made me feel as though all my friends and family were right there by my side.

"Go, attack that thing and make sure your face is the last thing it sees," I commanded my monster. With all its strength it attacked Bakura. Too bad it wasn't good enough because he summoned his Deabound. Luckily I managed to get him to release Ruia. "Run this is your chance!" Ruia took off.

I turned to face Bakura. Not a scratch. Dammit and I thought I had him. Wait where did his Deabound go? Did he take it back? No way, impossible. If I knew Bakura (Not really) he would've tried to finish me off. He started walking towards me.

"Go magician, attack," I yelled but the attack wasn't completed. His Deabound came and destroyed my monster. But how? I kneeled down on the ground. The pain was great. He was getting closer and all I could do was just sink down to the floor in pain.

He was finally standing in front of me and I was finally going to cry. He picked me up by my hair yet again. Does he want my hair or something? But this time it hurt tremendously. He also added a new touch. He started to shake me vigorously and yelling at me. My head was throbbing.

"Who the hell told you that you were allowed in here," he bellowed. "This is the last time I will allow you to break my rules!"

I allowed a few tears to slip but more just coming until I was sobbing. He stopped shaking me.

"Why the hell are you crying," he yelled. How can someone not cry? This hurts so much and it might be the last time I will ever breathe.

"Answer me," he yelled. I didn't answer. I wanted to enjoy the last moments of earth air I had. He threw me on the ground. I hugged my knees and kept crying. But now my body was shaking uncontrollably. What was happening to me?

He started to walk towards me. I was able to crawl away but my crawl is slower than his walk. I kept crawling until I reached the wall. I stood up. I don't know why I did that. I guess I was trying to run but I was weak and I couldn't walk two feet.

We were finally facing each other. I was terrified. He kept staring at me. Why is it taking him a long time to finish me? Why is he prolonging this event?

"Just do it already," I screamed. "Kill me already!" Tears were racing down my cheeks. He stared at me in shock as if I told him to kill himself.

"What do you mean kill you? Are you freaking kidding me," he said. He wasn't yelling, for once. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Stop playing around. I'm tired of all this. Please if you want to do one good deed in your life kill me. And if you don't want to do a good deed you'll be doing a bad one. Just take me out of my misery. You took me away from my friends and brother. Every moment that passes when I'm here I'm being tortured. You did your job. I hate you. You're evil and scary and now I won't be able to defy your commands or challenge you anymore," I cried. I sunk down to the ground burying my face in my hands and crying. Kill me. Please, just do it.

Instead of a knife going through my back I felt two strong hands wrapping around my arms. They were pulling me up. I looked to see who did that and I couldn't believe myself. It was Bakura. I looked at him with shock.

"Stop crying," he commanded. I tried to but I kept sobbing. And then he did yet another unbelievable move. He was wiping my face from my tears.

"What… What are you doing," I said horrifyingly. I was walking backwards but he wrapped his arms around me and there was like a two centimeter of space between our faces.

"Calm down and pretend that nothing happened. Just forget whatever just happened and go back to the slave room. You are not to speak a word of this and if you do I'll just make you hate your life even more," he whispered to me. I nodded my head and obediently did as he asked. I was too shocked to argue. When I returned to the slave room everyone was staring at me and I mean everyone.

"So what did Bakura do to you," said an annoying sounding voice. It sounded as though she had a stuffy nose or something. I snapped out of my trance to see Bast standing in front of me. She was twirling her curly dark brown hair and her hair was truly beautiful. Unfortunately her attitude isn't.

"How did you know…," I began. How in the name of Ra did she know that Bakura caught me? I didn't see Ruia anywhere so he couldn't have told them yet. No way. Can she be the one who ratted us out? "So it was you." She was a little taller than me and a little more built.

"Did you figure that out by yourself or did someone give you a hint," she teased meanly. My anger grew. Because of her Ruia could've died (and me too). And because of her, Bakura showed off some freaky moves. "Yea it was me. What are going to do about it? I am going to make sure that you don't survive too long here. You've been giving my sweet Bakura such a hard time and I'm going to make sure that you stop!"

"Sweet Bakura," I repeated in horror.

"Since when was there an echo. Didn't you hear me the first time," she shot at me. Boy she's asking for it. Anymore smack talk and I might try some of my moves on her. "I heard about you. You're a little helpless girl from the palace. And you always hide behind your brother for protection. Wimp. What more can I say?"

I punched her so hard, she flew across the room. She started bleed from her nose. I didn't care if she was hurt. She deserved it. I was beyond mad.

"Say one more thing and you will wish you were never born," I threatened. She was fake crying. You know, like how a baby who wants candy but isn't allowed to get it, cry.

"Break it up girls," yelled Aloli. "What do you think you're doing?"

"She started it. And I'm pretty sure everyone saw what happened. So don't come blaming me Aloli," I yelled.

"I'mma forget that this ever happened but one more peep out of you and you're getting it," Aloli threatened me.


	9. Chapter 9- What the Hell was I Thinking?

**I don't own most of these character. I don't own YuGiOh either. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**What the hell was I thinking! (side story #3)**

"Don't let anyone in or near here," Bakura order one of guards. Bakura entered his room and started pacing back and forth. He was stressed out because of what happened between him and Isis.

"What the hell was I thinking," he yelled. He grabbed a glass vase and threw it at the wall. "This is ridiculous. I should've stolen her power and finished her when I had the chance."

He lay down on his bed, thinking. He wasn't happy about what he did back in the storage room for the gold.


	10. Chapter 10- I'm Still Alive!

**I don't own most of these character. I don't own YuGiOh either. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**I'm still alive?!**

I woke up after a night of painful sleeping. Luckily I had supper yesterday and I woke up extra early today to have breakfast. Wait. Something isn't right. Why am I still alive? I'm still alive? Na I couldn't be. I'm pretty sure someone would've tried to kill me. Oh my Ra, I'm alive.

I sat up and looked around for Ruia and I found him peacefully sleeping. Thank goodness he's still alive. I would've never forgiven myself if something happened to him. Soon all the slaves started to wake up.

"Hey Aloli. Guess what I'm up early today," I greeted Aloli.

"I see," she looked at me annoyed. I guess I'm back to my old self, kind of. It seems there are people who starting to become annoyed of me.

We entered what Hebony called to slave eatery. We had to cook, serve and clean our own breakfast and dishes. Instead I just took some fruit and ate that instead. I didn't really like eating anything else. After we were done with our breakfast we had to prepare breakfast for the guards (which were a lot). They ate meat. In the morning. Who does that?

"Hey Isis. Guess what. It's your turn to do dishes," Aloli told me. What? That's not fair. She pushed me to the sink and I started grudgingly washing away.

I noticed that the slaves were already making lunch. But why? They were cooking rice and meat. They also had soup and bread.

"Hurry up! Master Bakura is almost awake and his breakfast must be ready," order Aloli. BREAKFAST! That was breakfast. What in the hells? I guess I didn't pay attention to what I was giving to him the day before.

They soon finished with a little time to spare. A slave was bringing out Bakura's breakfast when Bast stopped her.

"Stop right there runt," she yelled. "I'm going to bring out master Bakura's breakfast. Do you understand?" the little slave girl looked terrified and nodded her head. She left.

I peeked through the door and saw Bast trying to flirt with Bakura but he totally ignored her. Laugh out loud. The look on her face was priceless. She looked lost as though she was rejected by the ugliest man on earth.

She walked in holding her head up high as though she was actually successful and sat down. I also had just finished doing the dishes when I heard Hebony's voice calling me.

"Hey you, Isis. Come here," she hissed at me. What did I do? "That crack head Bast forgot the soup. Go give it to him before he notices."

"Why don't you do it," I hissed back.

"Because I don't feel like it," and with that she handed me the bowl. It was filled to the top and I wasn't so good at handling large amounts of liquids.

Slowly I walked outside to the table. And when I say slowly I mean slowly. Everyone stared at me and the slaves were peeking through the door staring at me. Bakura looked at me with look that again made me feel stupid. I ignored it and looked at the table for an empty space but instead I found something else. A bowl of soup. What I thought she forgot to bring it out.

"What in the name of hell are you doing," Bakura said.

"Umm, bringing you the soup," I replied.

"Are you blind there's bowl right there," he answered back. They pranked me. I turned around quickly to look at them. I forgot the bowl was in my hand and the soup fell all over my shirt. I dropped the bowl, which shattered and held my shirt away from my body. The soup was too hot. The slaves started to laugh at me. I was so mad.

I calmed myself down. I didn't do anything. I walked away and back to the slave room. They made me look like a fool. Not that, that was something new, but it really annoyed me. Why were they so mean to me? I lifted up my shirt and saw a huge red mark on my stomach. It was going to leave an ugly mark and I don't know how to heal myself. What's the point of being called a magician when can't do magic. I sat down on the floor and looked up at the ceiling.


	11. Chapter 11- My Attempt to Escape

**My attempt to escape.**

It seemed like an hour had passed by and I was still alone in the room. That was until I felt that chilling feeling. I got up and looked around. Where could that feeling be coming from? I exited the room and started exploring the halls. They were very dark but the feeling just kept getting stronger by each passing minute. I stopped walking. I heard something but it was very faint. I tried to create light with my powers. It wasn't a total fail because I managed to create a light but a very dim one. Better than nothing, right. I started walking again.

"Where do we think we're going," I heard a voice. It was the same voice I've been hearing ever since I came here. Bakura. I turned around to see him leaning against the wall and his arms crossed in front of his chest. I held my breath. "It looks like we didn't change." He felt my shirt. I pushed his hand away.

"What do you want," I asked.

"Nothing," he replied simply. I glared at him. What was he up too? Before I could figure that out he grabbed my wrist and started to walk.

"Let me go you monster," I screamed. My light went out and it became dark again. I stopped struggling and actually moved closer to Bakura. Did you forget I was terrified of the dark? I locked my arm around his. Wow was his arms big and muscular but I kept holding on. We stopped in front of a door. He looked at me disgustingly. And pulled my arms away but he still grabbed on to my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing," he asked in a rather angry voice.

"Uhh," I was getting flustered. "Umm, nothing. Nothing at all." He gave me one last glance and then opened the door. In there you saw a gigantic bed and a lot of rich looking stuff. The theme was a deep dark red. Almost blood red but not so much. The room was also bright. Yay for light! He pulled me inside the room and let go of my wrist. I mindlessly started rubbing it.

"Here," he handed me clothing. I unfolded it. It looked like the rest of the slaves' clothing. It was a dress with an off white color. "Go in there and change." He pointed to his bathroom. I quickly went and changed. The dress was a perfect fit. It was a little loose but only tight at the mid section of my body and reached a little above my knee. I came out.

"Umm, thank you for the clothing," I gave a slight bow. He just looked at me.

"Get out," he told me. I started towards the door, my clothes in one hand. Suddenly we heard screaming and yelling. A guard burst in making the door hit my head. Oww. You could at least say sorry.

"Master Bakura, another group of bandits is attacking us," yelled the guard. Bakura eyes grew big and he looked angry.

"Gather up the slaves and hide them and then take the rest of the guards and fight," he ordered.

I guess he forgot that I was still in his room because grabbed his sword and ran out. I was about to call him but I stopped myself. This is my ticket out of this place. I was about to leave but I remembered that there were other bandits here so I started looking through Bakura's room for a weapon. Undies (ewww), shirts, pants….ah ha. I found a small knife. It was the knife he used to cut my cheek. I took it and dashed out.

"Jackpot! We found his slaves. Come on, let's take them," I heard an unfamiliar voice say. It must be the other bandits. Ohh well, I was about keep going when I heard Aloli beg the man to not kill another slave. I froze. I felt a knot in my stomach and questioned myself. Should I help? I hesitated. I have got to save them. Even though they might not be the nicest people in the world, they're still humans and I can't allow this. I ran towards the slaves.

"Let them go or I'll make sure my face is the last thing you'll ever see," I yelled. Wait. What am I going to do? I'm just a short weak good for nothing and this man is like a giant walking wall.

"Hey look, we have a little girl trying to play hero," teased the man.

"Really, then take this," I summoned my magician. I might not be an expert at holding a knife but I do know how to attack with my magician. "Attack." With one move my Magician sent all the bandits to the shadow realm.

"You… you saved us. And you're a magician. All this time you could've killed us but you didn't," Aloli started to cry.

"Yeah, yeah. I want you guys to do me a favor. Stay in here and keep you door tightly closed. I'm going somewhere," and with that I left them. Ahhh. I kneeled down in pain. My magician disappeared. I guess the blow it took yesterday really weakened it. I got up and forced myself to run.

I finally found the door to that would lead me to escape. But someone grabbed me from behind.

"Look I found a slave," yelled one of what I call trespassers.

"Let go of me," I struggled. But he took me outside. The sun showered me with its rays. Outside was a horrible scene. Bakura's guards were fighting the trespassers and there were bodies everywhere. The man kept pulling me. I grabbed my knife and a cut the man in the face. He started screaming. Calm down, gosh it wasn't that bad. I ran but I tripped over someone. It was the young guard that didn't yell at me. He was badly injured. A deep cut on his leg. I felt really bad.

"A… are you okay," I stammered. I didn't wait for his answer. I went to examine his leg. My magic better work. I concentrated really hard. I opened my eyes to find his leg healed. I did it!

"You healed me," he thanked me.

A trespasser came charging at us. I blocked it with a shield. I was getting annoyed. Even though I might hate this place I've lived here for a few days and no one just comes and destroys a place I've lived in and will probably be living in for the rest of my life, like that.

I stood up. I started building up my power in destroying these bandits. I was concentrating very hard when I felt a great amount of power, greater than any I've felt escape my body and then I saw darkness.


	12. Chapter 12- My Powers Actually Worked?

**My powers actually worked?**

I sat up to see myself in Bakura's room. Bakura's room?! I tried to get out of the bed but someone pushed me back. I looked to see Bakura.

"What am I doing here," I asked yelling. "I want out, now. Where are the slaves? Why am I here? Why aren't you answering me?" I noticed I was grabbing his shirt and shaking him.

"I would if you'd shut up," he shot at me. He moved my hands away and then smirked. "You did a good job back there."

"What? What job," I narrowed my eyes.

"You destroyed all those bandits. You saved my hideout and for that… never mind," he said. "You have a greater power than the millennium items."

"Wait, when you were talking about the stronger power, you were talking about me," I was confused. "Me out of all the people out there, me? I can't do a simple spell right. I think you got the wrong person." I started laughing.

"Then how do you explain what you did back there," he questioned.

"I guess I was lucky," I said. "My powers barley works half the time. Oh no wait, that's a lot of times. It only works none of time."

He stared at me. It seemed like he was burning holes through me. I'm going to guess that he hates it when I laugh for some reason. And guess what happened next. Yes, yes he gave me his famous smirk. This might be weird but I think that smirk makes him look… no, stop never mind. He grabbed my arm really hard. It hurt but I don't think it was the grip. He released it to uncover a humongous bruise on my arm.

"Heal it," he said through his teeth. I stared at him. I found myself admiring his features. No, this isn't supposed to happen. He's a mean, horrible, lowlife thief. I shouldn't admire his beauty. Scratch that, did I say beauty? I meant… never mind. "What are you gawking at?"

I was gawking?

"Are you kidding me? You know how many times I tried to heal myself after you beat me senseless and failed," I asked sarcastically.

"You did heal Osiris back there, did you not," he replied. He was getting irritated.

"Who's Osiris," I asked. What do I look like? A mind reader.

"That young guard that you healed," he answered. Ohh, that's his name.

"Him, but I have no idea how I did it," I said. His hands started to ball into fists. I quickly added, "But I can try again right. Hey, trying won't hurt, right?"

I tried to heal myself. Fail. I tried again. Fail again. Why can't I do it? I sat on my knees and held my arm. I was getting frustrated. I concentrated really hard. Slowly, the bruise decreased in size until it was gone.

"I did it! Oh my Ra I did it," I screamed. I guess I got too carried away because somehow I punched Bakura I the nose. Oops. When he looked at me his hand was over his bloody nose and there was blood everywhere. Wow I punched him pretty hard.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright," I was concerned. He might give that punch back as my present for saving his hideout.

"Does it look like I'm alright you fool," he yelled.

I started looking for something to clean him. Ah ha, found it, a hankie. I kneeled down before him and turned his face towards me. I started cleaning around his nose first because he wouldn't move his hand. Ever so carefully I removed his hand from his nose and cleaned it. I was worried that I might hurt it more. After I was done cleaning his face and nose I took him to his bathroom to get his hands cleaned.

"Remind me why you're doing this again," he asked. I started to blush and I turned away. Oh no, this can't be happening. I think… I think I'm falling in love.

"Umm… because I Uhh… feel bad for hitting you on your umm… nose," I got through that. I let go of his hand but he held my chin and turned me to face him. No, stop, please, I'm still blushing. I slapped his hand away. Oops wrong move. "SORRY! I didn't mean too. Ohh look at the time, I must get going. Hope you enjoy the rest of your day and feel better!" I dashed out the room.


	13. Chapter 13- Falling In Love With a Bad

I entered the slave room and mindlessly sat down at my corner. I was too busy thinking about what happened. I was scared. I think… I had feelings for Bakura. I don't want that to happen. I must stay away from him.

"Isis!" It was Aloli. I was thinking dammit. What does she want from me? To cleanup her mess like always.

"What is it Aloli," I said.

"I… we just wanted to thank you for what you did for us back there. You saved our butts," she said. Wait, was she… I mean them, thanking me instead of telling me to do dishes and dirty work? Cool.

"Umm… you're welcome. No biggie, were supposed to be there for each other, right," I felt weird. Maybe they aren't as bad as I thought they were.

"Ohh, by the way, don't forget to clean the stairs that lead here. They haven't been cleaned for ages," she grinned. I stand corrected. Maybe not.

I grabbed a bucket with water, some soap and a rag and went to stairs and started cleaning.

"Those… ughh… they're so mean. To think they'd show some respect to the person who saved them," I continued to babble to myself when I heard footsteps. I got up. "Who's there?!"

It was dark. I was getting scared. Was it…

A ginourmous shadow appeared.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, ghost," I screamed. I tried to run but slipped on the wet, slippery stairs. Oww, my butt. "Please don't eat me… or kill me… or whatever you ghosts do to the living."

I covered my head with my arms. I thought the ghost was going to finish me but ends up I'm going to die from a heart attack.

"What in the hell are you doing you stupid girl," said a voice known as Bakura's. I got up quickly. I must stay away from him, so I must ignore him and keep my distance. I started limping away, kind of holding my bottom. It really hurt. Stupid, I'm so dumb. I wonder if I can get any dumber.

"Where do you think you're going," he yelled. I ignored him. I tried to limp away quicker but that wasn't quick enough. He grabbed my arm and pulled me. My back was against his chest. I could feel that he had no shirt. He started to wrap his arms around me.

This weird feeling of safety passed through me but it ended when I saw a small knife in his hand. I gulped.

"Why did you not answer me," he whispered through his teeth. He started to "hug" me harder and the knife was getting closer to my face. I squeezed my eyes shut and scrunched my head back. My head was touching his chest now. He started to brush the knife against my cheeks. I turned my head to the side trying to move back more but he was in the way. He cut my cheek that he did before. I let a few tears slip out of the grasp of my eyes. It hurt a lot since I never healed the previous one.

"Stop crying! Your stupid tears are getting all over my hands," he yelled.

"My tears!? MY TEARS, HOW ABOUT TRYING MY BLOOD," I screamed and with that I stomped on his foot really hard. He let go. But he grabbed my wrist before I could get away. He pinned me to the wall. My back was yearning for the warmth of Bakura's chest because the wall was beyond cold, but I ignored that. I don't like him! At least that's what I'm trying to do.

I had my eyes still shut. Now Bakura was facing me and I didn't want to look at him. He started to trace my cut. I squeezed my eyes even more. The cut started to burn me now.

I held his arm with both of my hands. As I was about to push it away the halls suddenly got pitch black. I started to freak out. I felt around and I felt Bakura's chest. I ran into his arms burying my head into his chest without any permission. I was shaking. He tried to move me but I wouldn't budge. What am I doing? I should be trying to move away from him not run to him for protection. I started to move away but he pulled me back in. I felt safe, safer than I've ever felt in this horrible dwelling.

"Are you okay," he asked. His tone had a hint of concern.

"No, of course not! I'm terrified of the dark. That's the only reason I went to you. Other than that I would've ran," I hissed.

Wait! I can use my powers to make light then I wouldn't have to be all over him. A few seconds later I managed to conjure a dim light. I pushed myself away from him. I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm, yet again! Next thing you know he starts grabbing my legs.

"What is it," I hissed at him.

"I'm going to walk you to the slave room because there is something I need to pick up from there anyway. He continued to hold onto my arm and he led the way.

We finally arrived to the room and I opened the door. A shower of light appeared and my light disappeared. I entered the room leaving Bakura at the door. He scanned the room.

"Aloli, where's Ruia," he asked.

"He's gone off to clean one of the guards' room my master," she answered politely.

"If he returns before I've met him tell him to come see me," he yelled. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

I looked at Bakura with horror. He couldn't. He just smirked at me and left.

"Are you okay," I heard a concerned voice. It was Aloli, and Hebony was following her with bandages. "Did he hurt you anywhere else other than your cheek?"

I looked down to see my clothes bloody and there was dried blood on my cheek. Immediately they both started to clean me up and bandage my wound. Hebony then gave me my old clothes. They smelled fresh and clean. I thanked them and went to change. When I finished I found Bast waiting for me.

"What were you doing with Bakura," she yelled at me.

"Nothing that concerns you," I shot back. What's with her?

"You better tell me. Did you forget that Bakura's mine! I bet you were trying to get him. That's the only explanation for the cut on your cheek," she yelled.

"First off, I was cleaning the stairs if you didn't have memory loss. Secondly, he gave me this cut because I didn't answer his question. And third off, stop freaking yelling," I shouted.

She was quiet for a moment. That's when I noticed that she had a hand behind her back. Slowly she revealed what she was hiding. It was a kitchen knife.

"You better stay away from him you whore or I'll make sure you die," she threatened. I laughed and walked passed her.

"Maybe you should put that away. You might hurt yourself," I mused and left.

**NOTE:** So I'm totally sorry for not updating sooner but I live in northeast. Enough said. Anyway, I will try my best to update more often.


	14. Chapter 14- Denial is More Than a

**Denial is More Than a River in Egypt**

I lied down on the hard, cold stone floor. The day for us slaves has just ended once again. When am I ever going home? I miss everyone more and more with each passing minute. But that's not the worst part. The worst part is that I'm in denial, in denial about my love to Bakura. I can't love him. No, it's not that I can't, it's that I mustn't love him. He's a thief and I'm the pharaoh's cousin and high priest's sister. This love is impossible. It's beyond forbidden.

I sat up. I can't sleep. I'm thinking too much. I looked around. Ruia still hasn't returned. Poor guy, he might get punished because of me. Actually, he is going to be punished because of me. I sighed. Why do I love this cold-hearted thief who could care less if he killed a child? Soon I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15- It's All My Fault

After breakfast I went to do some laundry. Today I've been assigned the laundry work, along with Ruia. But he wasn't there, at least for the first load of clothes. When I was finishing up the first batch he arrived.

He was beaten. His eye was swollen and a bruise was there. He limped his way to me and he had bandages all over him.

"Did Bakura do this to you," I said in shock. He looked at me. His eyes full of sorrow. I wanted to cry. He nodded. "What did he do?" I helped him sit down. This is my entire fault.

"He started with the beating. Then when he got tired he let his guards take a turn. That's what happened all night," he cracked. My eyes began to water.

"I'm so sorry," I was on the verge of crying. Before I let any tears slip I ran out. I'm going to find Bakura and give him a piece of my mind.

Around this time would be Bakura's lunch and he must be at the table already. I ran to his eating hall and as I suspected he was there. I walked towards the table. He stopped eating and stared at me. The people in the kitchen came out to see what was happening but I completely disregarded them. I punched the table and looked at Bakura with hatred.

"Who the hell do you think you are," I yelled. He slouched on his chair like he was about to sleep. "Sit up straight when I talk to you."

He got up and walked towards me. Now we were facing each other. I looked at him for a while. What should I do? I looked to the side and saw food. I'll throw that on him.

I reached for a chicken leg and stuffed it into his mouth. I then grabbed the wine bottle and spilled it all over him. He gave a glare that, I swear, would've made me pee but I held it.

"Next time you want to beat someone up have a reason. 'Kay. Ohh and by the way I'm the one who told him to take me there so you had no right to beat him up. This is for Ruia," I yelled. I went to punch him in the face but he grabbed my fist, spit out the chicken and started crushing my hand. It hurt loads but I didn't let a sound escape my mouth.

"Guards, hold her," he commanded and with one swift move there was a guard each holding an arm. "I'm going to wash my hands and while I do that take her to the dungeons. As matter of fact take all the slaves there."

A sudden wave of whispers began and one by one we entered this dreaded dungeon. I entered first to see the horror. There was this machine where it would hold on to your wrists and ankles. I knew it too well. That's where the criminals back at the palace get punished. They would whip them according to their crime.

"Good, you're all here. As you've all witnessed this girl here challenged my powers yet again and because of her all the slaves will get 10 whippings," he announced. I heard a lot of gasps and cries.

"No! Don't do it. They have nothing to do with this. If you want to punish someone punish me," I yelled. I'm not letting another innocent person get hurt because of me.

"Well, well, are you willing to take all the whips I'm supposed to give them, if you do there are 30 slaves and you multiply that by 10 you get 300 whips," he said. I looked at him with hatred. How can someone find this amusing?

"I'm willing to take it as long as you promise not to hurt anyone else," I said. At least I leave this horrid place… in pain.

"It's a deal. Everyone, it seems like you have a savior but you'll all stay here and watch what I do to her. And let this be a warning to all of you," he announced again. Only moments later did I find myself tied. "I'll start."

He lashed my back so hard but I didn't say anything. Only 299 to go.

"That wasn't hard enough, hmm, I'll try it harder," he chuckled. He whipped me again harder than the last but I didn't say anything again. I wanted to cry. I wanted to beg him to stop but I didn't. I felt the blood trickling down my back. Many of the slaves including Hebony and Ruia turned to look away. Some of the other like Aloli let tears slip down their faces. Only one face amongst them was smirking and it was Bast. She must be enjoying this more than Bakura. "This is no fun. Here you go. I'm getting bored. I'll just watch."

He took a seat in a chair that was directly in front of me and started smirking. The guard lashed me. This time I shut my eyes and tightened my lips. He kept lashing one after the other until he completed ten. He paused. I opened my eyes. Bakura sat there expressionless. Unexpectedly the guard lashed at me. I screamed and tears fell out of my eyes like rain. Please make this stop.

"Who wants a turn," Bakura turned to the slaves. And guess what? Bast came running out. The guard handed her the whip.

"This is for Bakura," she whispered in my ear. She lashed at me harder than the guard did. I tightened my lips but tears were still falling.

"Stop, that's enough," cried Aloli. Bakura turned to her.

"Well then Aloli. You could take her place." He got up to grab her.

"No, please you promised you wouldn't hurt anyone else as long as I took the whips," I sobbed. Bakura gestured for Bast to stop. She was going for another whip.

"That's enough," he turned to me. He dismissed all the slaves and guards until it was only me and him. I stopped crying.

"What made you take all these whips," he asked.

"Because it's my fault that Ruia took me to the storage room of gold. I was hungry and he told me the he was going to take me to food storage room. He probably got lost. It's my fault you got mad and not the others. If you gave any of them one whip I would've never had forgiven myself," I was stumbling over my words. I was feeling dizzy and whatever Bakura was saying sounded like mumbling to me... darkness.


	16. Chapter 16- Again I survive Why?

Something fluffy. A bright room and fresh scent. Could it be that I finally died and on my way to heaven. Finally. Death wasn't that bad. I'm walking, walking. The floor feels so good. Wait, I'm falling. Where am I going? Hell? No please!

I sat up straight.

"Oww!" I lied back down. My back was killing me. I guess I survived. Again, something soft.A bed? I turned my head which was a struggle. I saw Bakura sitting on a chair sleeping. Oh my goodness I'm in his room. I was trying to get off the bed I couldn't. I guess I made too much noise because he woke up. He looked over to me and got up. I covered my face with my hands.

"Please don't hurt me," I whimpered. Ever so carefully he moved away my hands.

"You shouldn't sleep on your back," he said. Even more carefully than before, he flipped me so I was sleeping on my stomach. He started to pull up my shirt. I started to blush and I grabbed my shirt tight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," I yelled at him.

"What do you think? I'm checking on your wounds, you silly girl," he said. Ohh. Hey, wait who bandaged me? I started to freak out.

"Hey. Who bandaged my back," I yelled. I found it necessary, I think.

"Aloli, she insisted. She said that you're like her… nothing," he replied. He continued to exam my wounds. I guess he thought it'd be funny to slap my back because that's what he did exactly.

"Oww! What was that for," I was clutching a tight fist.

"No real reason."

We sat there for what seemed ages in silence. I was about to break it when Bakura did.

"Can I ask you a question," he asked almost politely. I stared at him in disbelief. He can be polite?

"I'm all ears," I replied broadly. I really wanted to know about the question he wanted to ask me.

"I uhh wanted to ask you if…,"he said stuttering. He was stuttering?! This was so fun to watch and hear. "Why did you take the whips for the slaves?"

"First of all, I'm pretty sure that wasn't the question you wanted to ask me. And secondly, you already asked me that question," I said. My voice sounded so muffled because of the pillow. Hehe, it was funny. I turned to look at him and saw that his features turned stone hard. I swallowed hard. Did I make a wrong move? He got up and started pacing.

"Fine. Do you think all people have hearts," he stumbled over his words. It seemed like he was wishing that I didn't hear the question but I did. I started to fiddle with my fingers.

"Yes, I do believe everyone has a heart. I mean you'd die without one right," I replied. Then I added, "But if you're talking about the other heart, I do believe everyone has one. Everyone cares for something whether it's an object or person. Some people just have to find that special something to release that heart."

He walked over to me with the seriousness of the world in his eyes. He whispered into my ear so quietly.

"Do you think I have one?"

I stopped playing with my fingers and froze. Was he seriously asking me this question? He's the biggest jerk the world has ever seen. But if I said the wrong answer he'll torture me again… And I don't want to be mean.

"I think I'll keep that answer to myself," I simply replied. I slowly got off the bed and limped towards the door to head to the slave room.

**Note:** So i'm sorry I haven't uploaded for a while but now it's winter break and I have no excuses. Right?


	17. Chapter 17- Searching for Bakura's Heart

I entered the slave room to find Aloli washing the room. Everyone was out doing their work. Why am I walking like this? I was walking like an old man. I was crouching.

"Ohh, Isis are you okay? Here let me help you," Aloli offered. I accepted it and sat down.

"Aloli, I wanted to thank you for what you did for me. You might be hard on the outside but you as fluffy as a bear on the inside," I said. She smiled.

"There aren't many around here but I consider you like a younger sister," she said. But she looked sad at the same time.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"I… I used to have a sister back home before Bakura took me. She was exactly like you, defiant, fun, annoying, beautiful, caring and I loved her to death. But death is where she ended up. She was gravely ill and she died just like that leaving my world empty. That's why I bother you so much or be hard on you. Because you remind me so much of her," she cried. I hugged her tightly.

I never knew. And I always hated her for being mean to me. She actually treated me like a sister. That's why she yelled at me when I hit Bast. She didn't want me to be a bad person. That's why she was concerned when she saw the cut on my cheek. And that's why she made Bakura stop hurting me and she cried. I'm a horrible person.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed.

After that little drama scene, Aloli left me to tend to her work and I found that as an opportunity to heal myself again. I started to concentrate and little by little I began healing until I was completely healed. But the downside was that I felt really weak and fell asleep.

I guess I slept for a long time because it was already supper time. I got up and walked to the "eatery" and sat down at my table. All alone. I must find Bakura's heart. I was thinking of ways to find it. Then Hebony came and destructed my thoughts.

"Can me and Aloli sit here," she asked. I nodded and returned to my thoughts.

"I GOT IT," I stood up. I guess I was too loud because everyone stared at me.

The next day I woke up extra early and went to Bakura's room. Here I go. I started to knock loudly on his door and then by accident hit his chest. I didn't notice he opened the door. He looked at me angrily. He was only wearing a pair of boxers (ancient Egyptian version). I started blush like crazy and looked at the ground.

"I just wanted to say good morning and wish you a good day!" I ran away after I practically yelled that.

After a while of running I stopped to catch my breath. That didn't go so bad, right?

While I was walking to the kitchen for breakfast, I heard two voices. The first one was clearly Bakura's but the second one was, I think Bast. I hid behind the wall and peeked at them.

"Bakura, I made this for you," she handed him something but I couldn't really make it out. He grabbed it, threw it on the floor and stomped on it. I let a gasp escape my mouth but luckily they did hear it. "Why?"

"Does it look like I'm interested in you," he asked. She just continued to look at him. She moved closer to him and started to caress his face.

"But Bakura, don't remember that day, when you and me," he cut her off.

"I don't want to remember that bloody day," he yelled. He grabbed her arm and threw her on the floor. "Stay away from me or I'll make you suffer!"

She started to cry. He took out his knife and was going to slash her. For some strange reason I stepped out in between them and instead I took the blow on my arm. He stared at me.

"Stop, why are you doing this to her you jerk," I screamed. His arm fell at his side and he dropped his knife. I went to pick her up but she pushed me away.

"Stay away from me you freak. It's your entire fault," and she ran away. I sat there.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I stared after her. It is my fault. I never meant to hurt anyone or ruin their lives. Then I caught a glimpse of the knife and I quickly grabbed it. If no one is willing to kill me and I keep causing pain to other people I might as well kill myself.

I closed my eyes and aimed the knife to my heart. This is for everyone. As I was about to stab myself I felt a strong hand stop me. I opened my eyes and saw Bakura kneeling in front of me. He managed to remove the knife from my hands.

"What are you doing?! Let go of my hands. This is something I must do," I yelled. I began to pull my hands away from him but he wouldn't let go.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself. Do you understand," he yelled. I continued to struggle. Let me do this. It's better for everyone.

He pulled me into his arms but I continued to struggle and he still didn't let go. I calmed down but I was breathing hard. He started stroking my hair. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"Don't ever do that again," he said. I didn't reply. I buried my face into his chest again.


	18. Chapter 18- Acceptance

I sat in the kitchen all alone. Better for me. I have to finally accept this horrible fact. I am in love with a bad guy. I'm head over heels with this man and I can't help it. I feel safe in his arms and love looking at him. I annoyed him so I could just be around him. This is bad. Why Ra did you do this? You made me fall in love with the king of thieves, Bakura. I finally will accept this as there is no way to reverse it. But I mustn't let anyone know. I must keep it secret between me, myself and I.


End file.
